Scared and Alone
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Ethan starts abusing Ethan. Brian finds out and wants to go after him but Justin begs him not to. Brian takes Jstin in again as he breaks up with Ethan. Can Brian help Justin recover?


**I have recently discovered the wonderful show of QAF and my little plot bunnies are being formed :)**

The hit came so fast, Justin wasn't ready for it. He and Ethan were fighting over Brian again. Ethan demanded that he cut Brian and his friends from that part of his life out. Justin refused.

The blow came hard, and fast and unapologetic. Justin felt dizzy as he lost balance. Images of the baseball bat flashed through his head. He stumbled backwards, and tried to collect his footing. Ethan slammed Justin against the wall. Justin's whole body started to shake.

"You are NEVER going to fucking see any of them again," Ethan growled. "Is that understood?"

Justin trembled underneath his touch as he ran his finger down his face.

"Fuck you," he hissed.

The second hit was harder, and so was the third.

Then the hits wouldn't stop coming.

He tried to hit back but Ethan was too quick. Quickly he opened the door and fled.

He felt lost as he got out into the busy streets. His first instinct was to go to the diner...but no...Debbie would be there, so would everyone else. He didn't want to see Micheal again, or any of them. Be in their debt.

"Justin?" Daphne's voice was heard next to him. He turned and there she stood, a shocked expression on her face. "What the hell happened to you?"

Justin shook his head, still dizzy from the blows.

"Don't want to talk about it, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you...Justin did Ethan hit you?"

"It's none of your buisness, Daphne. He tucked his hands into his pockets and started to walk away.

"The...hell it's not!" Daphne rushed over to him and grabbed his arm. "If Ethan is abusing you...he deserves to go to jail! He deserves to get punished! Now come on." She tightened his grip.

"Where are you taking me?" Justin tried to fight the fear in his voice.

"To the diner-"

"Fuck no!"

"Debbie's boyfriend is there-"

"All the more reason NOT to go." Daphne's grip wouldn't losen, though.

"You're going," she growled. "Even if I have to drag you there myself."

"Daphne, don't!" Anxiety was returning but Justin was shocked at how tight Daphne's grip was as they walked those blocks. He kept his head down when he they entered the diner.

"Daphne, sunshine!" Debbie smiled as the two entered. "What a treat this is!"

Daphne stared at Justin who made sure to stare at the floor.

"Will come on, sunshine," said Debbie. "Why are you avoiding looking at me like that?"

"Show her, Justin," Daphne demanded.

"Show her what?" Debbie looked confused. Micheal glanced from the table he was at with Ben, Brian, Ted and Emmett. Brian stood up and walked towards them.

"Is your boyfriend here?" Daphne suddenly asked Debbie who looked surprised.

"No-why does that matter?"

"You should call him. Ethan's been hitting Justin."

"WHAT?" Debbie cried out and they all stood up in shock.

Brian walked closer.

"Justin, look at me," said Brian, his voice was at a forced calm state.

Justin slowly raised his head and Debbie gasped while the others closed their eyes as they saw the shiner on Justin's eye and the cut across his skin. Brian reached out to touch him when Justin jerked away.

"I'm going to kill him," Brian growled softly as started to storm off when Justin grabbed his shoulder.

"Please...don't...I don't want you to get into trouble because of me-Please!"

"I can't just let him get away with this!" Brian shot back and Debbie nodded.

"He's right Sunshine."

"Please," Justin said, his voice cracked. "Please...don't go...don't...do whatever it is...please...don't..."

His whole body was shaking and he swallowed back the tears.

He would not cry. He'd be damned if he cried in front of everyone.

"Don't go," he repeated, his voice breaking more and more. It was clear he was about to lose it. Brian stared at him with sad and intense gaze. He swallowed and stepped closer.

"All right," he whispered, trying to control his anger. "I won't go." He grabbed Justin into a tight hug. "I won't go," he repeated and the others watched in dismay as Justin burried his head into Brian's shoulder and started to sob.


End file.
